Call Back Later
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: Zack's phone goes ignored during a night of comforting Cloud. Needless to say, this stirs up some trouble for our favourite couple. A story of jealousy, lies, hate and envy! And what's the sudden change in Genesis? Is this world really so LOVELESS? YAOI!


**Call Back Later**

**A/N:**** Hey guys. I know I've already begun two stories with this pairing and have seemed to have given up on them. Those stories were just 'tests' of sorts, I never really came up with a plot worth sticking to. So, I am going to try my best to stick with this story if you promise to stick with me and review! I accept any kind of review as long as it has constructive criticism. If you don't like something or a decision I have made in the story, please say so! Those who have reviewed on my previous stories know that I DO listen to readers and often do my best to please them!**

**This is rated M due to sexual content. Yaoi is present from the very first chapter, so please beware. Do not read this if you don't like man-on-man relationships or sexual themes in general.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

'Heya!

The name's Zachary Fair, not that anyone actually calls me that! I'd rather be impaled by masume than hear that name being called down the hall every few minutes! Nope, I'm just Zack.

What is Zack? A country boy from Gongaga with big dreams! Okay, so that isn't the actual meaning of the name or anything- but that's who I am!

But, I'm not a country boy anymore! I'm a big, strong, respectable, brave, heroic and devilishly handsome SOLDIER. It's actually my good looks that got me into a huge mess...well, that and my phone. I hate that damn phone...

It all started one night in my SOLDIER apartment after a long day at work- a simple recon mission. I personally blame my phone for all my troubles and I really hope you do too! Because, if you don't blame my phone then you'll probably blame me...

Okay, here goes!'

* * *

Chapter 1:

Comfort

His faint sigh couldn't be held back, no matter how hard he tried, as the tense air was filled with the intruding ring of his phone. The sound rang out with mocking timing, emitting from the depths of his pocket harshly- bouncing off the walls with an eerie echo. He rubbed the back of his head, fingers running through raven-black spikes, as things suddenly became far more awkward. Violet eyes glanced over at the nervous teen seated on his couch. The blond was fidgeting, shuffling his feet in a childish and pathetic manner. With an apologetic look, the SOLDIER jumped onto his feet, glowing with as much eagerness as a dog on his way to the pound. One of his hands reached into his pocket, the other moving to ruffle the array of blond spikes in hope of calming the boy. The soft hair felt good to touch, no matter how strange that sounded. However, he wasn't so gentle and loving towards his phone- yanking it out of his pocket as quickly as possible.

"This is Zack." He said, forcing himself to speak in a cheerful tone.

"_Zack!"_ Another sigh made its way past his lips as he heard the excitement and angelic voice of Aerith.

"Um, Aerith..." He began, glancing again at the seated blond.

"_You're busy, aren't you?"_ The joy drained from her tone almost instantly. The loss of her hope almost changer his mind, but the sight of the deperessed teen pried his next words from his throat.

"Yeah. I'll call you back later."

That was my first mistake. A guy should never put the phone down on his wonderful girlfriend! But, when Cloud came to me in one of his withdrawn moods asking to talk, I knew something was wrong. I wasn't about to leave the poor kid alone just so I could speak to Aerith, not when I was his first true friend. Even for a 14-year-old, the kid's fragile, he needs someone there, y'know? And being just 3 years older than him and such a nice guy, I was able to connect with him.

So there I was, giving up the chance to have a possibly hot and steamy conversation with Aerith to comfort a seemingly upset Cloud.

At first, Cloud couldn't believe Zack had ditched Aerith for him, that was until he realized how pathetic he must have looked. Words of apology were all that left the boy's mouth for a few minutes. He was sure Zack had better things to do on a Friday evening and the guilt overwhelmed him. But, the calming hand of the raven-haired youth on his shoulder was enough to banish the guilt.

"I-it was Angroves...H-he said something..."

"Angroves?" The ravenette tilted his head to the side in a puppy-like manner, unknowingly living up to his nickname. Not that Cloud noticed, he had taken a sudden interest in his feet. "I though you two got on well." The blond instantly shook his head, banishing the assumption that he had fallen out with Angroves. But, the memory of the words said made him tremble.

"H-he didn't mean t-to. It's s-silly rea-lly..."

"Hey," The strong, muscular arm of the SOLDIER (an arm which had killed men) reached across the teen's shoulders, the hand clasping the less-developed arm of the blond in a brotherly hold. "If it upset you, then it isn't silly." The softness of Zack's voice caused Cloud to melt, sinking into the warm hold of the man beside him. He felt himself being pulled in closer, the hand moving to his head to force it to the strong chest of the older teen. The poor boy was surprised to find himself relaxing, his body ceasing in its trembling. The oceanic orbs were hidden from the world behind sweet eyelids as the blond snuggled into the warmth of Zack's chest, wrapping his arms around the larger teen. He had never been so close to Zack before, it felt strange and foreign- yet calming.

Everything about the SOLDIER was soothing.

The soft feel of his tanned skin, stretched across hard muscle, stroked Cloud's body- earning a slight sigh from the boy.

The gentle breaths passing over Cloud's ear caused him to shiver.

The warm heat of the body pressed so close against him made Cloud melt.

The gorgeous smell of his cologne wafted from his skin, tickling Cloud's nose with a pleasing caress.

The poor boy couldn't work out what it was, but he felt the empty feeling of belonging- as though he wished to never leave Zack's arms. He was content, happy. He felt safe and protected; warm and tingly; cared for and loved. Everything was perfect...worries gone.

"Z-Zack?"

"I'm here." As if to reassure the blond, the hold tightened into a strong embrace. "Wanna talk about what happened?"

The initial answer would be NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO!

But, it was Zack. Zack was different...special. The trust they shared consumed Cloud so thoroughly, it was impossible for him to refuse.

"H-he was...talking a-about his d-da-da-dad..." The boy mumbled into Zack's chest, squeezing his arms around the SOLDIER's body tightly.

And, instantly, the ravenette understood.

The blond may have seemed like a cry-baby to anyone else, but not to Zack.

Cloud never knew his father; the man had died before he was born.

Despite this, the teen was quite happy growing up with his mother. She was kind, loving, gentle yet stern. She was the only parent he needed as a child. That was until the bullying started.

Zack had already heard the story of Tifa and her friends. He already knew all about Cloud's school days after having asked why Cloud had social issues (he put it in a kinder manner, of course). The poor boy was rejected for no reason at all; anything that could be used against him was, indeed, used by the other kids. So, as soon as the other children heard that Cloud had no father, they began their assault of venomous insults. And, thus began the breaking down of Cloud' self-esteem.

Since then, the topic of fathers had been a very sensitive one for the boy. Zack had learnt to keep his own mouth shut when it came to stories about his dad. He purposefully avoided mentioning his father during stories of Gongaga, just in case. And, he never referred to Angeal as a 'father figure'. However, very few others were so aware of the 14-year-old's sensitivity. It was really no surprise that the topic had come up. After all, the cadets had been away from home for some time now.

Zack's fingers began to trace gentle circles on the boy's back, a technique he had learnt from his dear mother. It had always soothed him after a nightmare, so it was sure to help the situation.

"It's okay," He whispered in, what he hoped to be, a soothing tone. "Shhh." There was nothing that could really be said. Cloud just needed some affection and comfort, that was all.

And, boy did he get it.

* * *

The blond held and hugged Zack for hours, snuggling into his warmth with such a lack of modesty that the SOLDIER couldn't believe it was the same shy teen as before.

And every time the ravenette's phone rang, filling the room with a hallowed tone- it went ignored until it ceased. Not one hand reached for the device, not one moment spent on thoughts of Aerith and how worried she must be. Call it selfish or rude or even downright heartless, but Zack's top priority was being cradled in his arms at that moment. And, that was the way it should be.

As the boy became limp in his arms, his breathing becoming soft exhales like those of a child, and he drifted into sleep- Zack became even more protective. He refused to fall into slumber himself; staying awake the whole time- his gaze fixed on the boy's...dare he say it, _cute_ face.

* * *

'Have you ever felt the sudden urge to do something you know is completely stupid? Everyone has those moments, right? It's like something you just can't understand- no matter how hard you try. And why is that? Because it doesn't make any sense! It can't be understood! Screw Angeal's logical approach to life! This time, I'm siding with good ol' Genny! Genesis definitely knows something we don't! I actually believe there really is a divine hand guiding us across some little board. I now know what Commander Rhapsodos meant when he told me that freedom was an illusion! So, if you don't blame my phone- then blame Genesis and his Goddess! Cause I have absolutely nothing to do with that night! I was a victim! An innocent puppet!

Please believe me...

Please?'

* * *

It was as the boy awakened, his heavenly eyes shining with a drowsy light. Something within Zack threatened to rise to the surface, something other than vomit. He knew all too well what was going to happen long before it did. He could have at least tried to pull back, tried to stop himself. And yet, he still did it.

He shuffled himself into a more accessible position and stared down into those oceanic depths. He could feel the solemn smile gently dance onto his face, could see it reflected in the confused orbs of blue beneath him.

But, nothing changed.

He leaned in, his breath hitching in fear and horror. And, disregarding every woman he had slept with, kissed, groped and hit on in the years of his life, his lips still found themselves pressing against the velvety-supple lips of the boy.

He closed his eyes, blocking out the image of Cloud's widening eyes. Instead, he held the boy in place, his tongue slipping to pass over the bottom lip of the other. He could feel the boy melt, could hear him mewl and could sense his acceptance.

Then, it didn't matter that this was his friend.

His _male_ friend.

His _shy_, male friend.

His _extremely young_, shy, male friend.

And yet, his tongue still pushed its way into his mouth.

Even the masterful and experienced Zack Fair couldn't hold back the slight moan that rose in his throat.

The boy was so pure, so innocent, so soft and angelic.

Why did girls go for the hunky SOLDIERs when there were people like _Cloud_ out there? Or, maybe only guys were attracted to those kind of boys. Zack didn't know, he'd never given it much thought.

Zack carefully placed the blond back on the couch, as though he were afraid of breaking him, before lying on him- deepening the kiss further by wrapping his tongue around the teen's own.

The contrast of the tanned and toned body of the SOLDIER pressed against the soft and pale form of the boy made things so much hotter.

There was no stopping Zack...

Not even the Goddess could move him across the board...away from Cloud.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** My first chapter is always short for all of my stories. Don't worry, the length increases from this point on. This may seem rushed and sudden, but I wanted them to get together at the start so the drama could begin. There will be lemons but not in the next chapter, so don't get your hopes too high yet! Please review and watch out for the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
